


All Tied Up

by RedCheshire



Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Brothers, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Nick and Joe are hanging out after hours on the set of their music video.  Nick is about to find out the hard way that Joe knows about his desires for men.





	1. All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire

Nick poured another round of drinks and made his way back across the room, handing the other glass to his brother. Joe was stretched out along a couch like a cat, a picture-perfect example of being relaxed. "It's a shame that Kevin had to head back home so soon," Nick sighed as he sank down into one of the plush chairs scattered through the large living room. The pair were hanging out on the set of their new music video. Filming had wrapped and most of the crew (and their brother) had begun heading out of town. Tomorrow, a team would break down the props and pack up. But tonight, they were enjoying the royal look of the set, basking in the energy of working together again.

Joe rearranged his body to sprawl out, pulling his torso upright...his arm was draped along the back of the couch, one leg hanging down off of the side. "Well, that's the downside of having a bunch of kids... Obligations.". Raising his glass in the air in a faux toast, he brought it to his lips and took a sip of the whiskey. Sliding off of the couch, Joe made his way over to the racks of clothing nearby. "Have to say, they did a great job with the outfits for the shoot... These were all fun to wear.". The sound of cloth hitting the ground promoted Nick to look up, watching Joe's toned shirtless form as he reached over and pulled on a pink t-shirt and bedazzled jacket. "How do I look?"

"You don't match, but otherwise okay.". Joe looked down at the shiny cheetah print pajama pants and shrugged with a smile, returning to the couch. Stretching out again, he lifted his glass towards the rack. "Your turn."

Removing his black and white shirt, Nick kept the white and grey striped suit pants on, putting on a green velvet jacket. Turning around, he opened the jacket, his eyebrows raised. The move prompted an exaggerated eyeroll from Joe... His younger brother was always trying to find some way to show off his physique. "Looks nice. Maybe better with a shirt.". He smirked when Nick returned the comment with a large eyeroll of his own.

"Actually, this was pretty fun to film.". Trotting over to the edge of the room, Nick kicked off his shoes and lept into one of the bathtubs that had been brought inside from the yard. Stretching his arms out around the edge, he feigned smoking a cigar, puffing imaginary smoke into the air. 

"You and your cigars...". His shoes already off, Joe slid into one of the other tubs, easing down as if it was really full of hot water and bubbles. "This was pretty fun though, you're right. The whole thing was cool, working together again." 

"Ohh, I have an idea." Nick flashed a devilish smile as he peeled off the jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses before dropping the jacket at his feet. Reclining back in the tub again, he put on the glasses and posed, the image of relaxation. "Can you take a picture?"

"Harassing Priyanka again?" Joe fished his phone out of a pocket and took a couple of photos, texting them to Nick.

"No, this is for Instagram. Thirsty posts always bump up the follower count." Finishing up some editing and typing, Nick finished the post and looked up to see Joe giving him a judgemental look. "What? Don't give me that, Mr. Guess Underwear Model. You show off too."

"Yeah, but not as much as you do." Joe ducked as a the green velvet jacket went flying through the air towards his head, chuckling at Nick's irritation. "Okay, my turn...but do a video instead." He twisted around in the tub, removing the jacket and the tshirt. Tossling his hair with his fingers, he dropped his hands onto the sides of the tub and leaned his head against the back of the tub, looking at Nick and waiting with a smile.  
"Okay, ready." Nick held a finger up and then pointed at Joe, indicating that he was hitting the record button. Joe closed his eyes and sighed, as if he were actually relaxing in the tub. "Been such a long day..." he exhaled. His left hand slid down from the side of the tub and landed in his lap, where he began moving it up and down. With the edge of the tub blocking the line of sight, to the viewer it might look as if he were jerking off. Letting out a low moan, Joe lifted his hand back up to reveal the glass. Raising it to his lips, he took a sip while winking at the camera.  
"Wait...and you said you don't show off as much as I do? What the hell was that?" Nick laughed as he tossed the phone back to Joe.  
"It's called being more creative with the thirst traps."  
"Hey, I can be creative!"  
Joe smirked and took another sip. "Sure you are. You're creative." He managed to avoid shaking his head, amused at how easy it was to get under Nick's skin. 

"Alright, try this. Just take a video with your phone and send it to me...I'll send it to Pri later." Lifting his phone, Joe pointed his finger as he hit the record button. Nick's head was leaning against the back of the tub, his arms resting along the sides. "Pri baby...I miss you already." One hand moved to his lips, his tongue snaking out to moisten his fingertips. "I can't wait to get home." The hand grazed down his chin and neck, over his chest, and began playing with his own nipple. Joe swallowed...this dare had moved along rather quickly. "And when I do..." the hand moved along, disappearing out of view. The sound of a zipper filled the air. "I'm going to show you...ohhh". A long sigh followed Nick's moan, his arm shifting up and down. "...just how bad I miss you." A whine rolled out of Nick's throat before he bit his lower lip, his arm moving in bigger, stronger motions. His laughter broke the silence as his eyes opened, ending the scene. 

"Damn dude...ok, that was a little creative." He winked across at Nick as he sent the video file.  
"A little?"  
"Well, you basically took my idea and added to it. But that was cute." Nick's face screwed up in irritation, resulting in a chuckle from the older brother. "Here little brother, let me show you creative. Get your phone out." Joe pulled himself up out of the tub; as Nick brought his phone up, Joe lifted himself to stand on top of Nick's tub, planting his feet on the edges. His chin jutted up for a moment, indicating that Nick should begin recording.  
"Sophie..." he shrugged the jacket off of his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms to drop down to the floor. "Daddy misses his little queen in the north." Fingers hooked into the bottom of his shirt, peeling it off over his head and tossing it forward, over the camera and out of range. He noticed as one of Nick's eyebrows twitched. Leaning down, he gripped the sides of the tub and lowered himself in, straddling Nick's waist. "And when Daddy gets home..." his hand slowly trailed down his bare torso until it reached the top of his pants. Hooking his things into the waistband, he slid them down, revealing a grey waistband with the word 'Guess' in large letters. Thumbs shifted backward...and then down again, tugging the top of his pajama pants down a couple of inches, revealing a grey cloth covered bulge. Nick swallowed, staring at the screen in his hand. Joe slid one thumb back to the front and then down his thigh, letting it sit there suggestively. "...winter isn't the only thing coming." Once again laughter filled the room. He glanced down as Nick stopped recording and sent the file, noticing that Nick's fly was still open...and his crotch looked a little more pronounced. "What did you think?"  
"I think you're always trying to find a way to up the ante."  
"Possibly." He reached out and gave a light playful slap to Nick's face before climbing out of the tub.  
"For now."  
Joe rolled his eyes, laughing again. "For now?"  
"Yeah, I packed that red rope setup and I'm taking it home. We'll send you a pic of someone using it properly." Nick chuckled while zipping up his pants.  
"Whatever - I saw it when I came in...it's still hanging from the ceiling in the other room."  
"Okay, fine...I'm *going* to pack it up and take it home...and send you a picture."  
Joe scratched his chin, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. When his eyes lowered back and met Nick's, they twinkled with mischief. "I have an idea..."  
Tilting his head, Nick was both curious and worried at Joe's tone of voice. "And what's your idea...?"  
"We cooooould take a photo of you in the ropes and send it to Pri...sorta like a preview."  
Nick thought about it, his eyes moving along the pictures on the wall. If anyone were to come in, that would be awkward...but it was also late at night and there shouldn't be anyone showing up. "That might be...yeah, maybe. What was it like hanging up in the ropes anyway?"  
"You know, it was a lot of fun. A little hot, felt cute, might delete later. But pretty fun. It's neat not touching the ground."  
"Hmmm....alright, I'm game."  
Joe's mouth stretched into a wide grin. "Excellent. Right this way." His arm waved through the air, pointing towards the other room, before grabbing his drink and making his way to the door.

Nick approached the the rope setup and tugged on one of the four red strands, getting a feel for the system. "How exactly did you get into this?" he looked up and down, assessing what a system that appeared to be both a complicated and simple at the same time.  
"Well, for starting, I was just in my underwear." Nick glanced over at his brother's comment... But the only response was Joe holding out his hand towards the ropes before swinging it to point towards Nick's legs. Joe chuckled at Nick's eyebrow raising. "Hey, it's recreating the scene from the video... And you wanted to make a hot little movie for Pri. Plus, it's not like you hate showing off. Lie to someone else."  
The result was a laugh and a shrug as Nick unzipped his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Standing in just white Calvin Klein briefs, he turned again to the ropes, taking hold of one and trying to figure out how to proceed. Joe took in the view, admiring the beefy behind and ample package. Stepping forward, he took hold of the two ropes on the left. "Let's start with these. They hold your upper body and it'll be easier to do that first and then get your legs.". Placing his hand on Nick's shoulder, he applied some pressure; taking the hint, Nick squatted down, allowing Joe to slide one rope over his torso. Joe's hand slid down to Nick's chest, again applying pressure...Nick tilted backward, and the first rope dropped down to his waist while a second rope came around his arms and chest. Joe slid the knots down, securing Nick into the apparatus.

Stepping away, he stepped between Nick's legs and grabbed a calf in each hand, lifting them up into the air. Looking over his shoulder, he guided Nick's left foot into the loop of the third rope...and then the other foot into the loop of the last rope. Again, the knots were slid down, to make sure Nick wouldn't fall out if he moved around. Joe stepped away once more, walking behind Nick and out of his line of sight. There were extra lengths of the red rope laying against the wall. Picking up a one of the shorter ones, he made his way back over to Nick's backside and took hold of his brother's wrists and brought them to meet behind his back, where he began tying the rope around them, further restricting the other man's movement. This hadn't been part of the setup in Joe's filming...but since Nick had been busy elsewhere, he wouldn't have known. "There you go - all done and ready to go." 

Nick wiggled around in the ropes. "These are pretty...secure."  
"Mmhmm...wouldn't want you falling out."  
Giggling filled the room as Nick was surprised by Joe's fingers running along his sides, tickling him...a game going back to when they were kids. He wriggled in the ropes, trying to get away even though it was impossible. Joe's finger tips kept dancing along Nick's skin, traveling north, up his chest and to his neck as Joe made his way around Nick's head, stepping back into sight. He wore a devilish grin as he continued his tickle assault; Nick continued squirming his body around, unable to escape as Joe's fingers played along his upper body, teasing his arms, chest, abs. Occasionally, a finger accidentally grazed one of his nipples, but it was so fleeting that it couldn't have been purposeful...

"Stop...stop!" The cries for help were punctuated by loud laughter. "Stoooppppp!"  
"Are you sure?"  
Nick's chest heaved as he caught his breath. "Yes, stop."  
"I don't know...looks like you're enjoying it." Joe winked and nodded towards Nick's lower body. The bulge in his white briefs was noticeably larger than normal.  
Nick cleared his throat, chuckling with a little bit of embarrassment. "Well, you'd be the same if you were tied up in your underwear, being tickled."  
"Hmmm. You think so?"  
"Yeah, maybe." Nick smiled nervously - he could read his brother and Joe was in full mischief mode, with the smirk and glint in his eyes.  
"I don't know... I *was* tied up..." Joe grabbed one of the ropes and tugged on it, causing Nick's body to swing in the air. "...and I *was* in my underwear..." His fingers landed on Nick's body again, lightly tickling once more, causing his younger brother to twist around, laughing, once more. Joe's fingers continued dancing on Nick's abs, moving south. Approaching the waistband of Nick's underwear, he took a step to the right and swept his hand through the air, landing right above Nick's knee. The tickling continued, moving up Nick's thighs. Nick's wriggling became stronger - his legs were sensitive. When his hand approached Nick's groin, Joe stopped.  
"...all that..." Taking hold of his pajama pants, he gently tugged on the material, pulling it down his hip. Gravity took over and the pants fell to the floor, leaving him standing in just a pair of grey Guess boxer briefs. "...and I didn't get a chubby." Looking down at his body, Joe brought his eyes up...but they didn't meet Nick's at first, which were fixated on Joe's crotch. The younger man twitched his head, yanking his gaze away and up to Joe's face.  
"Yeah, but you weren't being tickled..." The sound of his voice trailed off, undermining any confidence his statement might have had.  
"You're right..." Joe took hold of the ropes again and gave a small push, causing Nick to swing again. "...I wasn't being tickled." He grinned down at Nick, letting the quiet settle into the room. Another push on the ropes and Nick's swing grew larger. "You know...this might have come in handy during filming."  
Eyebrows furrowed, Nick was confused by Joe's statement. "You did film in it today."  
"Mmmm, yes. I meant it might have been handy when you were filming 'Midway'..."

Nick swallowed; he had an idea of what Joe was talking about...but wasn't sure *how* Joe knew. "We, um...we didn't have any scenes that it would have worked in."  
"No? Not even during downtime, back in your trailers?"  
Blinking was the only response he got. Nick wasn't sure what Joe knew and wasn't about to give anything away. "What..." he cleared his throat. "What are you talking about?"  
One eyebrow raised as Joe's grin grew, a devilish light in his eyes. "Should I ask Ed? or Aaron?" He got a secret delight in watching the color drain from Nick's face. "Alexander? Keenan? Luke? Fuck, that one must have been hot. Darren too. Maybe Brandon? James. Damn Nick, just how many guys did you let fuck you during filming? That's the eight I know about, from 'Midway'." The color came back to Nick's face as he blushed bright red. "Anyone from the support crew? Or do you only take dick from actors?" Joe's fingers dropped back to Nick's abs...but this time they gently trailed up and down the chiseled muscles instead of tickling. "What about 'Scream Queens'? 'Kingdom'? Your other movies and shows..." An index finger snaked up Nick's torso, landing on his nipple; Joe lightly pinched the nub, eliciting a groan. "Nick, just how many men have you let use your ass and mouth?" His brother looked down, not wanting to meet Joe's gaze, ashamed that his brother knew about his whore-like tendencies. Joe followed Nick's view, seeing that his crotch was even fuller, a reaction to both the sensation of his brother's touch and the memories coming back from after hours on movie and tv sets.  
"Oh look...now we match." Nick finally looked up, confused...but Joe was looking down. Nick's eyes followed, landing to view Joe's crotch. The grey material was stretched obscenely over the hardness of Joe's cock, a wet spot appearing where the head bulged. 

"Joe..." Nick blinked, his mouth opening and closing slightly, trying to find words to respond. "I...I uh..."  
"You can...what, explain? Little brother, I don't mind that you're gay...or bi...or a whore, whatever." Joe's words calmed Nick somewhat...but his older brother's smile was somehow both warm and dangerous at the same time. The back of Joe's hand reached out and gently caressed Nick's face, running down his cheek. The movement was soothing...for a moment; Joe's hand twisted, one finger remaining in contact as it ran down over Nick's lips and traced his throat. "Nick...my sweet, dear, hot little brother..." The grin widened. "...we said we were going to make a video, remember?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Pursuing Your Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Joe were hanging out after hours on the set of their music video. After being tricked into being tied up, Nick discovers that Joe knows about his desires for men...and wants to make up for lost time. On the other hand, Joe is about to find out how talented Nick can be with his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.   
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.

"Nick...my sweet, dear, hot little brother..." Joe Jonas' grin widened as he traced his fingers down Nick's throat. "...we said we were going to make a video, remember?"

Nick Jonas worked the ropes, seeing if there was the possibility of breaking free. Unfortunately, Joe had done a pretty good job with tying the knots and he was stuck; his hands being tied together behind his back made it even less likely that he'd be able to escape his bonds. "I changed my mind."  
Joe rolled his eyes. "Nicky...you're always changing your mind. 'I want to be a singer...wait no, an actor. I like pussy...wait, no, I like dick.' Back and forth on everything." And at the end of the day, always coming to your older brother to ask my opinion." Fingers traced back up Nick's features before disappearing into the thick dark locks of hair. "And I'll give you the same advice I always do. Pursue your talents."   
Joe's fingers curled, taking hold of the back of Nick's head and pulled forward, bringing his brother face-first into Joe's crotch. 

Nick jerked his face, trying to move away. Held by a firm grip, his nose remained pressed up against his older brother's hard cock. The only result from his movements was determining which part of his face was making contact - his nose or his mouth. The musky scent of Joe's manhood filled his nostrils, having an intoxicating effect.  
Joe's other hand pressed against Nick's neck and slid down, caressing the meaty pec muscles of Nick's chest. "Mmm...nice. Always working out - at home, in the hotel gym, even at the back of the tour bus." He watched as Nick's torso twisted; he noted that the movements weren't fervent, which meant that his brother's attempt at breaking free was half-hearted. "All the while, me in my room, jerking off to some video or my imagination. And the whole time...all those years, all those trips...my best friend in the world could have lent a hand...or a mouth...and didn't." Joe's finger circled around Nick's pec, teasingly and slowly. "Sucking dick or riding it, left and right...and meanwhile I was left with just my hand" His fingers squeezed together, pinching Nick's nipple. The other man moaned, inadvertently parting his lips in the process. Joe pounced on the moment, wedging the hard lump in his briefs into Nick's open mouth. Nick could taste the sweetness of Joe's precum hit his tongue, along with the smooth texture of the cotton boxer briefs. His attempt to cry out only resulted in creating muffled vibrations against Joe's shaft, eliciting a soft groan from the other man. Nick could feel the hard rod pulse as Joe leaked more precum. The taste caused Nick to moan involuntarily.

"Fuuuuck, little brother...you're such a hound for cock." Joe pulled Nick's face away and used his grip to tilt his brother's face downward. "Look how fucking hard you are." Past a torso and abs that glistened with a slight sheen of sweat from his exertions, Nick saw his briefs, the pouch in the front bulging obscenely as his thick cock strained against the white cotton material. He looked back up at his brother, eyes simultaneously expressing confusion, pleading for release...and burning with lust.   
"Joe..."  
Fingers tightened in his hair again, pointing Nick's face towards Joe's crotch...and then released as Joe brought both hands up, gripping the first rope with both hands.   
"Tell me you don't want it."  
Nick looked up, into Joe's face.  
"C'mon...your choice. Tell me you don't want it and I'll untie you." Joe's voice grew huskier as he continued. "Or...give in to your natural impulses."  
Nick's eyes flicked back and forth a couple of times, from his brother's smiling face down to the hard cock just an inch away...and back and forth again. 

In all honesty, Nick never knew what decision he might have made; those very few seconds seemed to stretch out in his mind. Joe's manhood throbbed in anticipation, visibly pushing against the fabric of his underwear. The sight triggered something within Nick and without thinking, he pushed his face forward, swallowing the cotton-encased head of Joe's member, swallowing the fresh precum he knew had pulsed out. Both men moaned loudly, relishing the moment and the barrier they'd crossed. Joe was finally getting to experience his brother's notable oral skills...and Nick was sampling another hot man's cock. Nick's mouth and nose moved up and down Joe's hard bulge, exploring the taste and smell of the older Jonas brother with vigor. Every time that Nick felt a throb, his mouth shifted down, suckling the new release of precum as if it were nectar of the gods. The grey material covering Joe's cockhead was was completely soaked with his own juices and Nick's saliva.

Another throb resulted again with Nick's mouth latched onto Joe's knob, this time whimpering with need. His face jerked upwards, gripping Joe's waistband with his teeth, tugging down hard. The left side of Joe's underwear moved, exposing his hip and upper thigh. Nick shifted up again, taking the elastic material in his teeth once more and tugged again, bringing the whole front half down a couple of inches. On display now were Joe's closely-trimmed pubes and the root of his dick. Any exposure was immediately eliminated as the soft cotton was replaced by Nick's tongue, firmly licking up and down the inch or so of hard flesh. Joe watched as his brother's tongue lashed up and down, taking in the taste of Joe's manhood...his gaze drifted upward, eyes glazed over with lust, locking eyes with Joe as his tongue stiffened and moved down, under the waistband, eager to get more of Joe's member. Ever helpful, Joe hooked his thumbs into the top of his boxer briefs and shifted them down, slowly. As more man-pipe was exposed, Nick's up and down motions grew larger, licking and mouthing the inches as they were revealed. The grey cloth came off, hitting the floor...and Joe's rigid pole, now free, bounced up, smacking Nick's chin. The bulbous head quickly disappeared from view, devoured by Nick's mouth. The sounds of needy, plaintive moans filled the room as Nick began bobbing up and down, taking in more of Joe's eight inches with each downward motion, his hunger for cock taking over any feelings of hesitation or guilt. Joe lovingly caressed the back of Nick's head, sighing with appreciation at his brother's efforts. "Fuck yeah, Nicky...there you go. Pursue your talents. Ohhhh..." His words trailed off as Nick's lips pressed against his groin, the full length of his hard rod buried down the other man's throat.

Joe watched as Nick's head moved back and forth, swallowing his tool over and over again, the hard flesh disappearing into Nick's mouth before reappearing again, slick with spit. Saliva drooled down from Nick's bottom lip, creating a small puddle on the floor. Wet slurping sounds echoed through the large room, broken by the occasional gag as Nick tried to hold Joe's cock deep in his mouth for extended periods of time, squeezing it with the muscles of his throat. It dawned on Joe that, being positioned awkwardly on his side, Nick wasn't able to work a cock like he normally might...so this was just a sample of what his baby brother was capable of. The thought of what a "real" Nick blowjob might feel like caused his meat to twitch, causing Nick to cough.   
"Time for a little change-up." Joe was amused and turned on at how Nick responded by sucking as hard as he could on Joe's bone as it was withdrawn from his mouth, apparently frustrated by not having it between his lips for even a moment. With a slight tug on the ropes, Nick was re-positioned flat on his back, face up. Joe took Nick's face in his hands, holding it as he pushed his big mushroom tip against Nick's puffy lips. They parted and he slid inside, watching the muscles of Nick's throat work as he buried himself deep inside. Pulling back, he withdrew and let Nick lick the head, precum oozing out. Gripping the base of his shaft, Joe slid his dick left and right, smearing his juices along Nick's lips before pushing back inside. The skin covering Nick's throat swelled as Joe's eight inches slid inside, the muscles swelling where the large member embedded itself. Joe watched with fascination as his brother's mouth and throat easily took his rod, the moans of delight vibrating up and down Joe's shaft. The movement of his hips became more punctuated as he slid in and out of Nick's throat with an increasing pace...and hardening thrusts. "Fuuuuuck Nick...fuuuuuck". Joe held onto Nick's shoulders as he proceeded to face fuck his brother, ramming in and out. Spit covered Nick's face, both men covered in a sheen of sweat. The white fabric of Nick's briefs was nearly see-through, between the sweat and his thick cock pushing against the cotton. 

Stepping back again, he tugged the ropes once more, flipping Nick back over, not quite face down but as close as the rope setup would allow. Gripping Nick's head with one hand, he popped his knob back into Nick's mouth, watching as the little cockhound suckled the end, whimpering with pleasure. He couldn't believe that as hungry for man meat as his brother apparently was, they hadn't done this before. Joe pushed in once more, working his hips back and forth as Nick bobbed his head up and down, the two working together to please one another. Feeling his cock getting harder, Joe tilted Nick's head back slightly, locking eyes with his brother as he began hammering his throat. His gaze was intense, brows furrowed as he neared the edge. The side of his lip curled while his fingers clenched...Nick felt his brother's dick swell in girth before it began throbbing. Joe's jaw hung as he began groaning, his balls churning their release into Nick's mouth. Shots of salty cum raced across Nick's tongue, slamming into the back of his throat where they disappeared. A whore for cum as well as cock, Nick began swallowing furiously, eager for every drop that his brother could produce. As his orgasm crested, the shots turned into spurts...easier to swallow, Nick was able to savor the flavor of Joe's load, letting it rest on his tongue before working his throat to consume the sweet nectar the pulsing hose in his mouth was releasing. His head tilting back, Joe's chest rose and fell as his body sought to recover from the pleasure he was experiencing. Down below, Nick continued to suck hard, greedily trying to draw every last drop of jizz from Joe's nuts. After a couple of minutes, his manhood became too sensitive to endure Nick's hungry motions. Placing his hand on Nick's head, he slowly pulled back, watching the shaft of his cock reappear from the hard suction of his brother's mouth, the softening cock escaping with a loud wet sound. 

"Damn baby brother...you're good." Nick smiled at the compliment, winking his appreciation. His eyes popped upon with surprise as Joe suddenly flipped him over again, facing the ceiling. "Your turn."   
Joe traced his fingers down Nick's body again, appreciating the muscles that had been created from long sessions in the gym. Meeting the white Calvins, he yanked on them, releasing Nick's thick cock which slapped loudly against his torso. Joe studied it for a moment - he had about an inch on Nick's length, but the the other man was packing some serious girth. The question of what it might feel like taking that thickness crossed Joe's mind...but only for a moment; he had other matters to attend to right now...and he was pretty sure his brother was more of a bottom based on the stories he'd heard.   
Wrapping his fingers around the rigid pole, he began working his hand up and down. Nick moaned, his legs tensing as he got closer and closer to getting off. He was already pretty worked up from sucking Joe off...and from the whole surprise of the night's events. It wasn't going to take much to push him over the edge. Joe's grip tightened, the motions of his wrist getting harder and slower. Nick's hips were thrusting up, meeting Joe's pace, fucking into his brother's hand. "Joe...I...uuungghhhh." Nick's entire body went rigid as his dick began firing. Ropes of cum appeared across his body, the first shots landing on his chest, near his neck.   
"Damn, Nick..."  
Nick's body continued tensing, more cum splattering on his abs, his mouth wide open as he moaned loudly. "Joe...fuck...Joe..." His head lolled back as his chest heaved. The hard cock in Joe's hand no longer jerked wildly; he felt the meat in his grip throb as the last of Nick's load pulsed out, running down the back of Joe's fingers. A loud sigh let him know that Nick was finished, his entire body going limp. Nick's face reappeared as he lifted his head, looking at Joe. "I can't believe you..." His words trailed off as he watched, unbelieving, as Joe stuck his fingers into his mouth, getting a taste of his brother's jizz. Pulling them out with a loud sucking sound, he began licking the rest of the juices from the back of his hand.   
"Wouldn't want a mess. You can't believe I what?" Joe stepped to the left again, closer to Nick's face. His fingers trailed through the mess of cum on Nick's chest, covering his fingers in the white sticky fluid again. Bringing his hand to Nick's face, he pushed them between Nick's lips. His other hand scooped up more of the mess, sticking them into his own mouth. Joe continued his motions until a good amount of the mess was cleaned up, disappearing down the two brother's throats. 

Kneeling down, Joe brought his lips to meet Nick's. The pair kissed deeply for a moment before breaking away.   
"Nick...". Joe's lips brushed against Nick's.   
"Hmm?". The younger man smiled, an expression of satiated lust etched on his face.   
"We forgot to make the video..."  
Nick giggled in response. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow." He pressed forward, pecking Joe on the lips...followed by another gentle press from Joe. The light kiss deepened as the two men explored each other's mouths, excited about the next days possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire


End file.
